Previously contoured sheets have been formed by providing elastic in the ends of the sheets. The elastic is located in a folded and sewn end portion at each end of bottom sheets, and at the foot end of top sheets.
However, the elastic in such sheets stretches with time and becomes less efficient in maintaining the sheet in place.
Furthermore, in hospitals and nursing homes, when the patient is raised up in the bed, frequently the elastic is not effective to hold the sheet in place, particularly after sufficient use has occurred to significantly stretch the elastic sheet.